It is well known to provide a variety of different stick dispensers for consumer care compositions such as antiperspirant compositions, deodorant compositions, lip sticks, oral care compositions, and the like. Such a consumer care composition is in solid stick form. The stick is mounted within a housing and an externally actuatable screw mechanism is coupled to a carrier at the base of the stick for progressively advancing the stick out of the housing. As the stick is progressively consumed by rubbing a free end surface of the stick against the skin, the free end surface of the stick can be maintained outside of the housing for subsequent application by advancing the stick using the screw mechanism to advance the carrier.
One problem with such known packages is that the screw mechanism requires a number of components, which increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing the package. For example, a typical package requires a threaded riser, a screw shaft, a turning knob, and a snap-in base. In addition, the manufacturing and assembly process can be rather complicated. During manufacture, the composition is poured into the package as a liquid, which is then permitted to gel and solidify. The package also comprises an upper sealing plug to contain the liquid product within the package when it is in liquid form during manufacture.
There is a need in the art for a package for a consumer care composition which provides a more simple advancement mechanism and action to enable the user readily to achieve manual control of the sick advancement by the user and easier application to desired areas of the skin.
There is also a need in the art for a package for a consumer care composition which has a low number of components and is easy to manufacture.
There is furthermore a need in the art for a package for a consumer care composition which can be manufactured at a lower cost than known packages.